Tell Me Everything's Alright
by Midnight's Daze
Summary: ONESHOT:It was just one night, but he was gone the next day for war, leaving Draco. Except he didn’t exactly leave Draco with nothing. HPDM


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. The series and all character's belong to J.K Rowling

**Summery:** It was just one night, but he was gone the next day for war, leaving Draco. Except he didn't exactly leave Draco with nothing. HPDM

* * *

Draco gently hummed, rocking the young child back and forth in his pale slim arms. As soon as the child has fallen asleep, Draco tucked him into the bed the Knight Bus had, and sat on the edge. He watched little Antal as he slept, and felt a few tears creeping in his eyes.

5-year-old Antal looked identical to Harry in almost everyway, except their son had inherited his hair and pale skin. Everything else though was pure Harry. Harry's smile, his eyes, his openness-there were so many similarities.

Draco didn't even know how it had all happened. He vaguely remembered that night, but he couldn't be to sure now; it had seemed more like a dream than anything else. Throughout their last year at Hogwarts, Harry and he had been playing a game of Cat and Mouse of sorts. Though, the game was played in secret, it was no secret to the two that something was happening between them. It had started out slow, and had steadily starting growing: the feelings, the flirting, the secret smiles and meetings.

Then the war came. Harry was rushed off by order members, being trained non-stop and Draco had hardly ever seen him those last couple of months. When the final-battle was but a day away, Harry came for him.

Draco's breath still caught remembering that night. Harry had carried Draco bridal-style into his private rooms. The room, Draco smiled, had been decorated in the atrocious colour scheme, defiantly Harry's room. But he hadn't minded at the time, no, he hadn't. Harry had laid him gently in the middle of the large bed, and just stared at him like some precious angel he had to protect.

Draco shivered remembering the heated gaze coming from those deep green orbs. Draco gave up his first kiss that night. It was tender and sweet; Harry had arms wrapped around Draco, cradling him to himself. Draco had completely melted. After that, Draco gave up his body, he gave up his heart. He gave up everything for Harry, everything. And everything was alright in the world.

When he had woken up the next morning in Harry's bed alone, he had panicked. After hastily throwing back on his school robes did he run out of Harry's room to the Great Hall, searching frantically for his love.

What he saw devastated him. The Great Hall was in chaos, students were crying and hugging each other, some were even praying. Draco searched around the hall frantically, but no sign of the messy-haired boy he'd fallen in love with. He bit his lip, walking slowly over to the Slytherin table, settling himself on the edge, away from the others.

After what seemed like hours, the doors of the Great Hall burst open. Many students jumped up off their seats, wands drawn. The younger students burst out crying. After a minute, they realized that it was Professor Dumbledore. He gave a weary smile, and Draco's heart had leaped then. The next sentences spoken from the headmaster though, broke his heart.

"We've won the war and Voldemort has been stopped. There is much to celebrate for, but also much to mourn as well. In today's battle we've lost many, and many have been injured," here Dumbledore had looked defeated, saddened, and Draco's heart beat furiously scared, "I'm afraid that the one who defeated Lord Voldemort, Mr. Harry Potter will not be joining us tonight, and may not ever."

Gasps arose from the hall. Across the hall from Draco, Weasley's sister broke into sobs, crying hysterically. Draco didn't react, he sat stock-still, silent, broken. After that, the hall had erupted in whispers about Harry, about Voldemort, and slowly they all left the hall to their safe dorms.

When nearly everyone had left, Draco had gotten up, ready to leave when the doors of the Great Hall opened again. It was Weasley and Granger, they immediately spotted the girl Weasley and ran over to her. All three embraced and cried. Draco's heart sunk, and walk out of the great hall. He walked to Harry's private rooms, giving the portrait the password before entering and collapsed on Harry's bed. There, he had cried his tears out. Nothing was right in the world anymore.

Draco stoked Antal's plantinum blond hair soothingly when his son had started to shake. As soon as he settled again, Draco too settled back into his thoughts of the past.

It hadn't been long after that that Draco had found out that he was pregnant. The vomiting, mood swings, strange eating habits.

He chuckled to himself at how obvious it had been.

Antal had probably been the one thing that kept Draco alive those painful months after hearing the news. Life had become unbearable for Draco. Both his parents had died, not that they ever acted like his parents, but still. The empty feeling of knowing that he had been the last Malfoy had made him feel so alone in the world. News of Harry's coma had spread, and it well-known that Harry wouldn't wake. According to the news and what he could find, Draco read that though he was alive, medi-wiches and wizards could find no trace of a brainwave, no consciousness, just nothing. It had been like Harry had been kissed by a Dementor. Not only did Harry plague his thoughts night and day, the Weasleys and the Granger girl hadn't left him alone. They seem to have thought that it was their personal mission to continue where Harry had left off: tormenting him. They succeeded.

"Heya, here's ya stop." Draco blinked, broken off from his thoughts and looked up. A 15 year old teenager grinned back at him.

'_Must be a summer job'_ Draco mused.

Draco nodded, picking up Antal carefully as he left the bus with the teen boy following behind with his trunk. Draco thanked him at the doorstep before the Knight Bus and him left. Draco took a deep breath before knocking on the door of Godric's Hallow.

The door opened and deep green eyes locked with his silver ones. Draco felt his knees go weak. Harry opened the door wider, grinning.

"Draco…" he whispered. He gently peeked at their son, and when he had kissed the boy's forehead he turned to Draco's trunk and dragged it in after ushering the blond in.

Draco looked around, smiling at the layout. It was a nice crème with soft browns and beiges. Pictures upon pictures of Harry, Draco and Antel lined the walls. Draco let out a sigh of happiness.

"Come on, Antal's room was finished just yesterday." Harry's arm around Draco led him up the stairs. The room was painted in green, the ceiling was enchanted much like the one at Hogwart's and the bed was large with drapings and plush pillows. Draco gently placed their son down and tucked him in. Harry gave Antal's forehead another kiss before taking Draco's hand and leading him out. They shut the door and went downstairs.

In the kitchen, Harry had two mugs of hot cocoa all ready. Harry leaned over to kiss Draco's cheek and Draco felt himself flushing.

"How was the trip here? It wasn't so terrible was it?" he asked still gazing warmly at Draco. Draco shook his head, smiling and taking a sip of his hot drink.

"Antal's still scared of floo, and don't get me started on apparition." Draco stated. Harry chuckled, taking a hold of Draco's hand again, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Tomorrow we talk to Dumbledore." Draco nodded.

After he had graduated, Draco had literally disappeared from the wizarding world, well, not exactly. He had left the country, not being able to bear living in the place where everything had begun and had ended. He left for France and had spent his pregnancy there in private with no one knowing except a medi-witch sworn to secrecy. When Antal had been born, Draco had cried for hours hugging his son and refusing to let him go.

The first year of raising his son had been hard, and there had been many nights where Draco had wished for Harry. And one day, his wish came true. Draco had come home carrying a sleeping 1 year old Antal from a checkup when he spotted Harry sitting at the dining table, apparently waiting for him. As soon as he had spotted him, Harry immediately walked over, a determined glint in his eyes, he had had his mouth open about to say something when Antal had started crying. Draco, already wide-eyed and shocked, quickly snapped out of it and had rocked his son, whispering soothing word. During this, Harry's mouth had shut, and he was watching confused as Draco cradled the child. As soon as Antal was asleep again, Draco signaled for Harry to wait, and he left to put Antal to bed. When he was back, Harry simply stared at him.

Draco remembered bursting out crying then; collapsing on the ground just a couple of seconds before Harry. Harry had run collapsed in front of him, hugging him tight.

"Oh Draco…where were you? Do you know how long I was looking for you?" Harry whispered.

Draco shocked, looked up through tear-filled eyes. "What? Dumbledore said that you…that you…" a few more tears came.

Harry's eyes had softened, and he nodded. "I snapped out of during my birthday. Apparently, my annual magical boost came right on time, and it managed to wake me up." He continued rocking a distressed Draco, "I looked for you, you know. You disappeared though, and when I asked about you, no one told me anything at all! And Ron, Hermione and Ginny, they-the way they spoke about you. Oh Merlin, Draco I was worried sick about you."

Draco sniffed, nodding. "How'd-How'd you find me?" Harry's embrace had tightened.

"I remembered once you telling me you loved it here. It took a while to track you down but I did."

Draco smiled and nodded tearfully. Harry tenderly brushed away his tears, his eyes softening. He started leaning in, and Draco's heart started beating faster.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA" Draco had leapt apart from Harry, running into his son's room. Harry, disoriented, followed closely behind. Draco threw open the doors, and picked up his son, rocking him tenderly.

"Hush now sweetie, daddy's here, hush now."

Harry's eyes had widened in shock and slightly in despair. As soon as Antal was calm again, Draco turned to face Harry, Antal still cradled in his arms. Harry gulped as he faced him.

"You-You're a d-dad. Congratulations. God, Draco I thought…I-never mind, I'm sorry I came. I-uh…who's the lucky woman?" Harry had abandoned facing Draco and had opted instead for staring at the floor. Draco had blinked, surprised.

"There is no mother." Harry's head whipped up astonished.

"W-wha? You mean she abandoned you and the baby?!" Draco saw that Harry was starting to get angry, and couldn't help but smile. He gently lifted Antal and held him before Harry. Harry took one look at the baby boy and froze.

Identical green eyes stared back at him, and a his smile was reflected back to him. Harry's hands shook as he took the child. After a moment he looked up at Draco.

Draco bit his lip, tears starting to pool up again. "There never was a mother Harry. I gave birth to Antal on January 10th a year ago. He's your son, Harry."

Harry had taken a step towards Draco and before he knew it, Harry was right before him, with one arm around Draco, one arm holding their son, and his lips on Draco's.

"What're you thinking about?" Draco looked up blushing. He laughed nervously at the grinning Harry.

"About the day you found Antal and me."

Harry nodded, walking over and embracing Draco. "I'm glad I did, Dragon." Draco melted at the pet name, cuddling deeper within Harry's arms.

"Harry…"

"Hmmmmm?"

"You're going…to see Granger and the Weasly's tomorrow…what're you going to do, you haven't seen them for over 4 years. They don't even know- heck no one knows about me and Antal."

Harry rubbed Draco's back soothingly, hushing him. "Don't worry, it'll work out. You and Antal are my family Draco, you guys are everything to me."

Since that shocking day, Harry stayed in France with them, abandoning everyone else in Britain. Antal adored his daddy and papa, and Harry couldn't be happier. They stayed in France for 4 blissful years until Dumbledore's letter had requested him back for a final order meeting at Hogwarts. Harry had hesitantly agreed, but only if Harry could bring his family with him. Dumbledore's next owl had a surprised letter informing Harry that he had no idea that Harry had a family wherever he was, but that of course he and his family were welcomed to Hogwarts. Upon the decision, they had decided to move back to Britain, and have Antal enrolled in Hogwarts when he was old enough. Draco was sad to see the home where he had spent the last 5 years in go, but he would follow Harry to Britain he that was where his love was.

"Welcome everyone, to the final Order meeting. Today we are here to honor fallen members of the past and to celebrate our latest achievement in finally having completely capturing all Death Eaters. The Wizarding World has at last seen the last of them." Dumbledore smiled at each of them, his eyes twinkling. Draco sat besides Harry with his hood up, shadowing his face, and holding their sleeping 5 year old in his arms.

Ever since they had entered, he had caught curious gazes shot his way. Especially those of Harry's past friends. Draco had shuddered away at the kind smile Granger had shot at him. He hadn't forgotten those terrible months of torment. As if sensing Draco's agitation, Harry had wrapped an arm around his slender waist, leading him away, and completely ignoring his old friends. Behind their backs, Draco sensed them frowning.

Draco sighed; they probably wondered why Harry was being so cold to them. The truth was that he had told Harry everything about his life after that night. Harry had not been impressed with his friends' behaviour, especially towards his boyfriend, his pregnant boyfriend. Draco had tried to assure Harry that he hadn't been hurt - much – and that it was no big deal, but Harry hadn't listened and held onto that grudge towards his friends.

As Dumbledore concluded the meeting, beaming at them all, he invited them all to dinner in the Great Hall. Harry had questioned him with his eyes, and Draco had nodded, might as well. Members of the order left the Dumbledore's office, chattering quietly amongst themselves, but some sill stayed, eyes on him, Harry, and their son. Draco shivered again, and Harry turned his back on the people watching rub Draco's back soothingly.

Antal had chosen that moment to wake up. He blinked sleepily, but upon seeing his papa, he smiled adorably. Draco couldn't help but be thankful for the black cap that hid his son's usually noticeable blond locks.

"Papa Up" Gasps were heard, but the family ignored it. Harry gently lifted Antal out of Draco's arms and twirled him around. Antal giggled and placed a wet sloppy kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Harry–" Remus started. Harry looked up along with his son. The crowd of Weasley's along with Granger and the Hogwarts professors gasped again. Draco knew why, Antal looked identical to Harry, he was clearly Harry's son.

"Papa Food!" Harry laughed and took Draco's hand leading them out of the room to enter the Great Hall. Again Harry ignored his former friends.

"Ok son, we're going to go down for dinner now." Antal nodded enthusiastically, grinning widely - a Harry grin.

As they walked, his order members following tried to question him.

"Harry dear, why didn't you tell me you had a child? I could've babysat –" that was from Molly Weasley.

"Ya mate, where've you been? How come you didn't owl us or anything. How come we weren't invited to the wedding huh? I thought we were fri - " Ron muttered.

"I have to agree Harry. Where on earth were you, you know it was truly irresponsible for you to just leave like that, I mean there were sill death eaters roaming about the area for heavens sake."

Typical Granger, Draco thought. Finally, they had reached the Great Hall. Seeing the food, Antal wiggled out of Harry's grasp and ran to end of the table where there was a lot of space and jumped on the spot waiting for his parents. From jumping though, his cap fell off and his brilliant blond locks fell loose.

Again there were gasps of surprise. Looking back at the faces around him, he saw that many already had suspicions as to who the other 'parent' was. With Draco's hair and skin tone on display, Antal looked clearly as much apart of Draco as he did Harry. Draco felt many eyes fall on him. He sighed, knowing that it was no use any longer. Harry's hand tightened around his. Draco used his free hand to remove his hood and again, those gasps of shock. Behind him, the youngest Weasley fainted. He ignored all the shocked stares.

"Antal Harrison Potter-Malfoy, get down from that bench _now_. Pick up that cap young man, and get yourself seated properly. That is no way to behave in public." Came Draco's stern, yet gentle voice. Many were surprised, but Harry wasn't. He smiled, and winked at his son. Antel grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry daddy." He hastily picked up his cap and returned to his seat, back straight, straight face in place. Draco nodded approvingly and turned to Harry, ignoring all the shocked stares.

"Come, you know how he'll get if we keep him waiting." Harry's lips twitched and he nodded. Taking Harry's hand, they walked towards their son. As soon as they sat down, he saw that those that had been following cautiously seating themselves right across from them.

"So, uh, how old's your son Harry?" Granger asked nervously. Harry ignored her, opting instead to wipe his son's face of gravy. Draco sighed.

"He's five, Granger." Her eyes had widened, diverting from Harry to him.

"F-five?" she squeaked, "B-but, t-t-that means that y-you were carrying during H-Hogwarts."

Draco nodded, placing more vegetables onto his son's plate. Antal made a face, but ate them nonetheless.

Granger and the two Weasley's had turned white. They both suddenly realized why Harry was being so cold. They had tormented Harry's boyfriend, his pregnant boyfriend. Looking back, Hermione couldn't help but flinch at some of the things that they had done, and she was struck horrified in the realization that they could've caused Draco to have a miscarriage.

"Draco – " She never got to continue though, for Harry's angered eyes landed on hers. And for the first time in 4 years, Harry spoke to her.

"You have no right to address him as such."

"Harry" Ron tried, but all it got him was Harry's furious gaze.

"Don't start with me, I can't believe you three," came Harry's angered voice. Around the table, everyone was silenced and was listening in. Antal was of course tuning it all out, eating his chicken.

"All those bloody hexes and jinxes you put him through when I was in my coma. He didn't even do anything, he hadn't done anything all year. HE WAS PREGNANT! HE WAS PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD!"

All three winced. Mrs. Weasley looked horrified, looking scandalously at her two children and Hermione. "Is what he said true?" she asked rather calmly, yet there was an underlying steel behind her words. The three slowly nodded. "Outside right now you three. NOW!" All three left the hall. "I'm terribly sorry Harry dear. You too Draco, please do come visit the burrow sometime, and bring your little adorable son with you."

Mrs. Weasley left the hall. A few moments later, shouts were heard, and then silence. Draco assumed that a portkey had been used to take all four of them away.

Later that night, as Draco lay in bed, he thought about living in Britain again. It was possible again, Harry was here, everything was ok again. He had a family now, he had his husband and a son.

Harry slid next to him, and seeing Draco's face, embraced him. "Everything ok love?"

Draco didn't respond and Harry was getting worried, just as he was about to ask again, Draco's voice came, "Tell me everything's alright."

Harry placed his chin on top of Draco's head, holding the other man tightly. "Everything's alright."

Draco nodded, and smiled. It was all he wanted to hear, if Harry said everything was alright, then it was. Harry loved him, he loved Antal. He would never abandon them, Harry would defend their little family against anyone. Draco snuggled in closer to the bigger man and fell asleep knowing that he was safe; that everything was alright again.

* * *

. 


End file.
